1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to a multimedia information outputting apparatus and a software using quantity measuring apparatus for measuring a using quantity of software such as a computer program, and a picture work, especially digitized software. The present invention relates more particularly to a multimedia information outputting apparatus and a software using quantity measuring apparatus capable of imposing a proper charge even in a case where the software is used in an abnormal mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an advancement of a large scale storage medium such as a CD-ROM, etc. and of a large capacity high-speed communication technology such as a B-ISDN, etc., not only the computer program but also image data and audio data are distributed in the form of digital information via such a media. That is, there are sold CD-ROMs stored with a picture work as hitherto offered in the form of a video tape and a game program. Further, there is also actualized a sales system wherein such a picture work is delivered via a communication line to the user.
By the way, it is quite easy to copy this kind of digital information on other mediums, and, besides, a decline in terms of data quality due to copying as in the case of the analog information is not seen. Accordingly, absolutely the same information can be copied, and there exists a remarkably high possibility in which these acts infringe a profit of the author. Namely, a third party can easily copy the contents of the CD-ROM on other mediums with a mere knowledge about the computer operation simply by possessing a large capacity writable magneto-optic disk device and a magnetic disk device. As described above, in the majority of cases, a rental act of this kind of digital information medium is inhibited by the author for the reason of an impossibility of conducting a sufficient security check. Hence, an end user is not allowed to use the software as far as the end user does not purchase the software. However, this kind of software is expensive at the present. Therefore, the end user has no alternative but to refrain from purchasing the software till the user confirms that the software is identical with the one the user himself or herself really wants to get or usable by the hardware of his or her own. Consequently, collecting the profits from this kind of software tends to make little progress.
For obviating this situation, there starts a realization of a new software distributing system in which a CD-ROM stored with a multiplicity of sets of software restricted in terms of functions is put on the market at a low price, and the end user is informed of a code for canceling the functional restriction in exchange for a remittance of a license fee for a right-of-use of a desired set of software among them. However, setting the right of use involves a difficulty of providing restrictions in a using term and the number of uses. Hence, there is no alternative but to set the right of use for the permanent use. Accordingly, this license fee is inevitably high as in the case of the conventional sales of the software.
In this respect, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 6-19707 discloses a system for previously registering an amount of money corresponding to a software usable quantity on an IC card. In this system, a user inserts this IC card into an information apparatus usable (executable, reproducible) this software when using the software requiring a payment of money, the software is made usable or unusable the software in accordance with a balance of the registered amount of money and subtracting the balance each time the software is used once.
In the case of the software of such a type that a series of data are sequentially reproduced in time series as in the case of, especially, moving picture data and audio data, however, the charge can not be properly imposed based on the above method. For example, in the case of moving picture data such as a movie, the software user may temporarily stop the picture in the middle of regenerating the moving picture data and leave the reproducer to perform other operations in some cases. In such a case, the software user again returns in front of the reproducer and resumes the reproduction of the moving picture data from the temporarily stopped data position or the heading position of the moving picture data. In this case, according to the above method, the charge for one usage is imposed on the assumption that the reproduction throughout the whole moving picture data is conceived as one usage, or alternatively, the charge for two usages is imposed on the assumption that the reproduction after returning to the heading position is conceived as another reproduction.
In these choices, if the charge for one usage is imposed even when resuming the reproduction on getting back to the heading position, it is irrational that no charge is imposed on the data of the area where the reproduction has already been effected before the temporary stop. Further, if the charge for two usages is evenly imposed in the case of resuming the reproduction on getting back to the heading position, it is also irrational that there is imposed a charge for the data of a unreproduced area before the temporary stop on the assumption. Further, if the charge for the two usages is uniformly imposed in the case of resuming the reproduction at the temporary stopping position, it follows that a charge which is twice the normal charge is imposed. This is further irrational.
It can be also considered that a charge is imposed corresponding to a data using time in order to avoid such irrationalities. In the state where the temporary stop is effected, however, new items of data are not outputted, and there is nothing but to display image segment which could have a meaning in the form of the moving picture. Accordingly, it is still irrational that the same charge as for performing the normal reproduction is imposed during the temporary stop. This is a first problem inherent in the prior art.
Further, when the digital video data is used, a step search can be done instead of queuing and reviewing in an analog video data. Based on the conventional accounting method, however, there was taken no proper measure about how a charge for such a step search is imposed. In this case, it is impossible to follow up the story of the moving picture during the step search, and, hence, it is strict to impose the charge on the user in the same way as the normal reproduction. This a second problem inherent in the prior art.